Hogwarts and The Shards of Retrix
by SphintrrixLestrange
Summary: Sometime, after Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, Hogwarts,as it should be, continued its normal systems in teaching. New teachers and new students who seems to be well versed in so much high level incantations causing unexpected troubles. And the mysterious story about the Peverels might just be another lust for Dark Arts practitioners.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

I wrote this story a few years ago in my account in , and I just decided to post it here. Though it has so much "typos" and that some of the chapters are left in my ever magical notebook, a friend inspired me to publish it here.

This Story had been reoccurring in my mind, I don't know if J.K Herself had this already in her mind but so far I wasn't able to discover where the three brothers' wands are left. My curiosity had been bound on the Tale of the three brothers so I'd like to post it here, just to share... Of course this is inspired From J.K. Rowling's H.P. Books which we all been being obsessed about.

**"The Shards of Retrix"  
By: J.J Libre  
(W.A.V.A.B.)**

*15-08-11*

**PROLOGUE**

"Uncle?"  
Winter asked with a curious look at his Uncle O, after he finished reading the Tale of the Three Brothers. "Do the three brothers abandoned their wands after receiving the Deathly hallows?" Uncle O. sighed and cleared his throat.  
"Well, the wands choose its master, and that it is inappropriate to abandon them even when they are broken."  
"But then, where are their wands now?"  
"The Wands of the Three Brothers are Powerful Wands. They are powerful enough to cheat even Death himself. The wands, based on what I knew, where hidden by the three brothers, but not abandoned them. They hid it for they believed that it may create or destroy,"

Winter paused analyzed the idea yet there is still another question that came in his mind. "But what makes it so important and Powerful enough to cheat Death?"

"Three Brothers' original Wands were powerful and are rare enough because those were created from mystical elements. The Wood is from a legendary Tree called Stormrage, a tree that bores fruits of immortality. The Core of their wands are the three pieces of a crystal called The Retrix, that is, according to the Legend, given as a gift from Birth, the twin Brother of Death, in order for the brother's to use it in cheating him, since both Birth and Death have conflict and had never been able to be together. The Three Brothers' wands have even had names, the wand of the eldest was called the Voltstring; the second brothers wand is called the Glidestorm, and the youngest's was Acquiflux"

"Does those really exist? Or I mean At least existed?" Winter asked, his brows almost connecting.

"Of course, they do, just as the Deathly Hallows." Uncle O said. His face had slowly changed into a more serious expression, an Expression he usually ware as Mr. Olivander the Wand Maker, the owner of the Diagon Alleys' Famous wand shop, which was now currently being renovated from the destruction brought by the Death Eaters. He looked at his niece's eyes and said; "There are more curious things in the wizarding world, as much as the Muggle's, sometimes they are better be left concealed and let it reveal itself as the time moves on." Then he smiled.

"But Uncle I don't understand..."

" You'd better be preparing for your first day at Hogwarts school tomorrow Winter, and I'll be repairing the wand shop, in the mean time. Anyway, you're lucky enough that out of the seven wands that survived in my shop, one of them have chosen you, and that's something to be glad about. Remember that to become a great wizard, it depends not on the wand you owned or the spells you've mastered, it's about the pure heart and the understanding of the true purpose of magic in life." Mr. Olivander walked out of Winter's Room leaving bit confusion on the young Winter Asphodel Versyrick Blackthorn's mind.

Winter Started to pack his things up, all School Requirements ready. He stood in front of his Hamster, he named Snow, for a moment and realized how excited he is in going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Snow had seemed to feel his excitement that it hopped three times.

"Excited eh?" Winter asked Snow. Winter noticed his wand above the table, right beside Snow's Cage. It was then he realized that he forgot to ask his Uncle O. about the composition of his wand. He took it and held it up, shoulder level, with both of his hands. It was about 13 to 14 inches as his rough estimation, it was black and looked like twisted three times, _probably Vine wood or Oak_ he thought, it has a blue orb crystal at the end of its handle and a smaller one in the center part of the handle. The core is... he paused for a moment and then given up. "Maybe I'm not good in detecting Wand components, just like Uncle O. after all." He places his wand back on the table and took its box container to keep it until the class starts. Winter took its cover and the ribbon fell from it, what he noticed inside the box, in the very surface of the wood, had made his excitement and curiosity roused in a more definite level. Inscribed in the surface of the wood says;

Acquiflux,  
13 1/2,  
Stormrage Wood,  
Shard of Retrix.

"Bloody Brilliant!" He Exclaimed.  
And the very question that lurks in the labyrinth of his thoughts was...  
"I Wonder... The two wands... In whose position does it belonged now? Or rather who are its new masters?"


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**  
**"Winters' Warm Day"**

The summer skies had been clear enough to signify that the summer is coming. After the rain there would always the sun, as the saying goes, but for Winter Blackthorn, the coldness he felt inside after the death of his Uncle Olivander, a month ago, is more than an omen of an aftermath of a stormy weather. Uncle O will supposedly visit him today. He sat in front of the window that lit his room, from where he observed the thin veils of clouds creeping lazily on the North. On the garden, he saw the grumpy gnomes starting to dominate the place while the Glimmering Glove Flowers are starting to bloom under the warm summer sky. Those wonderful things had at least made him light hearted. Just a few seconds an old man, wearing a black robe, and a pointed hat appeared in the middle of the garden, the man is unmistakably a Wizard... Winter went downstairs from his room, worries had somehow sipped inside him thinking that he will be the only one to face an intruder, since his parents are out for some matters they don't want to discuss with him and Sam and Ryan are on duty to the Ministry, and Paul, his twin brother, is at the Diagon alley, looking for Anti-gnomes, Powder. Sphintrrix, the adopted child of his parents, which he considers to be his best friend/brother, though, his not really a Blackthorn, was out somewhere in the field, alone and sleeping under an oak, as usual. Winter took his wand and hid it at his back before he opened the front door of their house after the three knocks. He is ready for anything... He should and he must.  
"Good Day Young Mr. Blackthorn," The man spoke with his husky voice. The Wizard's physical feature is none the less harmless than what he thought. "Well? Will you let me come in?" The wizard asked as he was framed at the doorway. Still Winter couldn't say something. "Ah, I apologize Mr. Blackthorn, My name Is Nicholous Alverious from the Ministry of Magic, I've come here for certain matters, with regards to the Late Olivander, the wand maker, last will and testament.'"  
"Oh? Well I-I uh... I mean, Please come in Sir."  
"Thank You."  
"Would you like some drink?"  
"No, thanks, I'll just go right away with my assignment 'ere." He took a Piece of parchment and it float in the air, stagnated in front of Mr. Alverious. Winter sat and listened to the following words, the wizard uttered.  
"To my Dear Niece," Mr. Alverious started, "Winter Asphodel Versyrick Aevergloom Blackthorn, I will live you the two significant wands that molded my skills and talents and above all inspired and encouraged me to make unique wands for young wizards, I would like you to keep this with all your heart until they found its true new masters."  
"Um... Excuse me sir?" Winter interrupted.  
"What?"  
"What does my uncle mean about 'new masters'?"  
"I'm sorry but, there seemed to have no other information regarding the two things he left. I suppose he wanted you to discover it on your own."  
"Oh...Well..."  
"Now may I continue?"  
"Of course Sir..."  
"In addition, -To continue- I will leave you this Journal of mine. It contains most of my written works with regards to the art of Wand making up to the spells. I wish you will find lessons and inspiration to continue my research and work which is mentioned in the journal. And hope that you will remember me." Mr. Alverious handed the two boxes of wand and the journal to winter.  
"That would be all I suppose." Alverious said.  
"Thank you sir..." Winter said. There was a gleam of sadness and longing in his eyes but there was a part of it that was relief.  
"I need to move on young Blackthorn... Goodbye..." Mr. Alverious went out of the house and vanished in the distant mirage brought by the scorching sun.


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II  
"The Late Dinner"**

Sphintrrix arrived earlier then Winter expected, he even thought he would be late for dinner.  
"So how's your day?" Winter asked. Sphintrrix is a silent person but he's very close to winter than to his twin brother Paul.  
"Is that you? Winter?" Sphintrrix asked, curling his left eyebrow, which Winter finds really weird.  
"Oh, Common Sphintrrix! Of course it's me; Paul has a different face... We're not Identical twins remember?"  
"Oh! Hahaha, Well I'm just kidding! Well I had a wonderful day, I saw children at the neighboring town, and they have with them a lot of books and their own pets!"  
"Well, they might also be studying at Hogwarts."  
"The school for Witch and Wizardry? Your school?"  
Yeah, the enrollment is still open for late enrolls."  
"Oh... well, well for them, I wish I could study there too."  
"Of course! Don't worry I'll Ask mom and Dad about that!"  
"Oh no! It would be too much..." Sphintrrix said though deep within him he really want to tell Mr. and Mrs. Blackthorn about receiving an acceptance letter to study at Hogwarts a week ago.  
"No! You'll be studying at Hogwarts with me! Now common, I think will have our dinner before they all come because I think they'll starve us by waiting. Sphintrrix curled both his eyebrows and sat in the chair.  
"Will you please quit doing that? It really creeps me out. Weird... Hashanah" They both started to eat when Paul came and joined them together. It was past nine in the evening when their parents, and Sam and Ryan came.  
The night grew deeper and Winter is excited help Sphintrrix buy his School requirements on the next day. A curve in Winter's Lips introduced him into wonderful sleep. Sphintrrix will be studying at Hogwarts, and winter is excited to tell him tomorrow.


	4. Chapter III

**Chapter III**  
**"The Missing Wand"**

Winter woke up from a weird dream, which later on vanished in his mind after washing his face. He looked up at the Chronometer spinning with the Planets, Stars and Numbers around. It's Sunday and Quarter to 8, obviously their out for work again. Winter went to Paul's room. Paul was still sleeping, he went downstairs and remembered that he needs to help Shphintrrix Buy his school requirements. He went to Sphintrrix's room but he's not there, he went to up to the 3rd floor of their house and happened to pass on the mini-library, on the top of the table he saw two small rectangular boxes, one was opened up and the wand inside was poking out while the other was empty and the ribbon was on the floor right beside the broken glass lamp, the glass window facing the north was also broken as if somebody was trying to inter through it. Like a sharp flicker of lightning, it was the two boxes of wand his Uncle O left to him, _who would have taken it?_ He did not even open them.  
He runs downstairs, hopping and almost staggering as he went out the house. Nobody's in the field, he runs at the garden and there he saw Sphintrrix, Holding the Wand and pointing it on a gnome who is floating in the air.  
"Sphintrrix? What are you doing?" Winter reluctantly asked. Sphintrrix turned and the gnome suddenly fell down the Glimmering Gloves plants. Winter fancied that his eyes gleamed.  
"Oh winter... I-I uh... I'm sorry I just saw the boxes of wands..." Sphintrrix's expression turned sullen.  
"No, it's alright, I'm- I'm just wondering how you are able to use that wand."  
"Well, the other one, I got a real trouble with it, I even broke the window and the glass lamp, which I'm really sorry about, but this one," Sphintrrix paused, raised the wand he's holding and looked at it with great fascination. "This one feels so comfortable to use and looks so familiar to me, so I took it, thinking that I may use it in driving the Garden gnomes away." He held the wand with both hands and offered it to Winter. "I'm really sorry for using it, without asking your approval and for making a mess in the library, promise I'm cleaning it..." Winter was surprised, and remembered what his Uncle O. Have told him, _the wand chooses its master...find it's...new...master_.  
"No," Winter slowly pushed Sphintrrix's hands, with the wand, and said; "It has found its true master... and it happened to be you..."  
"What do you mean?" Sphintrrix's got a hint but he only wants to confirm it from winter.  
"It is now yours..." Winter Smiled.  
"Oh really! Thank you! Thank you! Now I have a wand! I can't believe it! I am a Wizard!" Sphintrrix shouted while hopping in the garden that made the gnomes extremely terrified."  
"No, No, Not yet!"  
"What?"  
"In order for you to become a Wizard you need to study at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
Sphintrrix suddenly fell silent and looked at the gnomes that were scratching the ground.  
Winter smiled and said; "Hey, What are you waiting for?"  
"Yah right..."  
"No, I mean are you coming with me or you'll just let me buy your school stuff, alone?"  
Sphintrrix's eyes widen with joy and surprise, and smiled like a kid who discovered a treasure under the cupboard.  
"Well?" Winter asked.  
"Of course! But I-uh...Uh think I need to fix the mess in the library first."  
"A'right then! Be quick!


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV  
"Paul's Unpleasant Friends"**

It was late noon when Sphintrrix and Winter came back in the house. Winter Saw Paul with his friends, Maverick Mort Maelstrom and his cousin Luis Lester Levyrienthine, outside the house, both the guys are bullies, and Winter don't bother to say hello or hi to them, neither Sphintrrix did, he just made a funny twitch with both of his eyebrows. Winter don't even know how Paul made friends with them or how he was able to take them into consideration. _But of course, he has a strong personality then me, _Winter thought. Maverick made a piercing look at Sphintrrix, but Sphintrrix replied a friendly smile. Lester, on the other hand, stared at Winter, sternly that, it made his blood boil.  
"They're leaving now..." Paul broke the tension and smiled at Sphintrrix then to his twin brother. Before Maverick and his cousin Lester left, the two made a last warning stare at Winter and Sphintrrix. Sphintrrix was still having the friendly crack on his face, though. Then Paul's friends turned smaller as they left to the distant path, and vanished from their view, in just a matter of seconds, leaving some tiny sparkles of fire on the grass.  
"Who are they?" Sphintrrix asked without averting his stare at the spot where the two vanished.  
"They are my friends." Paul joyfully replied.  
"Hmmm...Well they looked so friendly..." Sphintrrix said, still smiling as if his mouth was petrified badly.  
Winter, who was still breathing heavily with anger, commented. "They are the members of Banelocks Bullies, at the Hogwarts. Better not talk to them when you meet them." Then Winter interred inside the house. Sphintrrix looked at Paul who said nothing at all.  
"Hmm... they just need to make-over their nasty looks..." then he showed his teeth again.  
"Well, they are just like that, Winter always misinterpret them. Now common in, you're books looks very heavy.


	6. Chapter V

****  
**Chapter V  
"The Wand Thief"**  
(08-24-11)

"Sphintrrix?"  
Winter asked while gasping for air. He had just roamed the mini library and scanned the books on the shelf. Sphintrrix, who was packing his things, from his room, looked at Winter with curious eyes.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"You're the one who took the boxes of wands from the top of the bookshelves, above the Occulence mirror, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"And You is the one who cleaned the library yesterday, right?"  
"Yes..."  
"And you're the one to place the boxes, both the empty box of your wand and the other wand that you can't use, Right?"  
"Yes?Wa-wa-wait, wait a second... Is there something wrong?"  
"The other wand was missing!"  
"What? Oh crap!" Sphintrrix was shocked, his heart hammered inside his chest so hard with nervousness and of fear that Winter might get angry with him for losing the other wand.  
"Do you remember were you put them?" Winter asked in despair.  
"I just place it back on the top of the shelf!"  
"Oh no!"  
"Wait, why won't we ask the Occulence mirror, I'm sure it captured the thief and the thief's deed? Well if there was."  
Winter run and Sphintrrix followed, the two ascended up on the stairs until the reached the mini library. They walked in front of the Occulence Mirror where their own refection, showed the excitement and worries in their faces, the sweat were streaking down up to their necks.  
"Hey, do you know how to use it?" Winter asked Sphintrrix, Realizing that their parents were not able to tell them how to use such a mirror.  
"Well, I just learned a little trick from Sam, when he lost his glasses." Sphintrrix told Winter, and held both his palms flat, an inch away from the Occulence Mirror. He giggled and coughed a little. "Are you ready?"  
"Do it..." Winter commanded eagerly.  
Sphintrrix moved his palms away from each other as if he's wiping it with an invisible cloth, then he Whispered; "Monstratum Absentis." But nothing happened. He looked at Winter and winter looked back.  
"Mostratum Absentis." He repeated. But still noting happened.  
"What's wrong? Why's it not working?" Winter asked.  
"I-I I donno, I think, I've said it correctly."  
"Well maybe, you need to adjust your voice." Winter Suggested. Sphintrrix looked back at the mirror, his reflection had become serious. He moved his palms once again like cleaning the mirror and said the words in a more audible level. "_Monstratum Absentis!_" With an emphasis on the last word. The Mirror glowed in an instant, Sphintrrix took has hands away as the reflections seemed to be flushed away into the center of the mirror.  
"Now think about the box! Imagine the box and the wand in it!" Sphintrrix told Winter. Then Winter quickly closed his eyes and imagined the wand and the box were it was contained. He opened his eyes and the mirror continued to glow, and then suddenly cleared like water until the ripple-like movements were gone. The mirror showed a young boy, just as their age, reading the books in the library. He has a long strait, bronze hair that hangs up to his shoulder level. The boy has a pale complexion, and from his facial features, there is no denying that it was Maverick Mort Maelstrom. Maverick saw the box and opened it, his expression shows a great surprise when he found the wand inside. At the back of Maverick, suddenly Paul appeared from the front door, holding a tray of Rustcherry Juice. Mavirick quickly closed the box and took it, slid it inside the pocket of his black robes. Then the images had slowly distorted with allot of ripple-like movements and then, all the images were then replaced with Winter's and Sphintrrix's own shocked Reflections. Sphintrrix looked at Winter.  
"Your brother's friend took the wand..." Sphintrrix said with an upset expression.  
"You're right, there is a thief and he is Maverick Mort Maelstrom," Winter said bravely. "I will take my wand back tomorrow after the sorting ceremony!" He added.  
"I'll help you." Sphintrrix suggested.  
"A'right."  
"Don't worry, if he won't return it back I open his palms and take the bones within it!"  
Winter was surprised and was instantly preoccupied by what he said. He looked at Sphintrrix, who was not smiling. It was the very first time he saw him like that, and he looked no good when ho don't smile. Sphintrrix noticed Winter having an undecipherable look at him.  
"Hehehehe... Just kidding..." He said and smiled.  
Seeing him smile is better...  
The chronometer was spinning, the stars on it is forming what seemed like a scorpion, the planets are lazily moving, and the XII symbol was at the topmost-center part of it. 12 in the midnight. Tomorrow will be a different day... the official opening of the class... the time to take what Winter owned... The Blackthorn family had passed the night soundly, except for Winter who had a very unpleasant dream. Sphintrrix became a member of the Banelocks Bullies and had opened up a boy's palm, taking the bones inside it. Then he woke up, _well it was just a bad dream after all_, He thought. Then returned back to sleep.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**"The Sorting of The twin Blackthorns and Sphintrrix"**

After half of the row of aligned students had been sorted to their own different houses; it was Winter's turn to face his destined house. Paul, his twin before him had already been sorted in Slytherine, which he made him sad about his brother. He walked forward and sat on the chair on the center; Professor McGonagall held the sorting hat and placed it on Winter's head. Then the sorting hat mumbles;

"Well...Well, very interesting... you are a bit like your twin brother, Paul. Slytherine may give you the best Knowledge! However... It's seems your heart belongs to...Griffindore!"  
The row of students sitting on the Gryffindor table overjoyed and welcomed Winter gleefully after offering him a seat. Paul on the other hand finds it alright to have him and his brother in different houses. After several sorted students, the order finally came to the last names with "L."

"Sphintrrix Corvus Lestrange." Professor McGonagall called. It's Sphintrrix's turn. Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Sphintrrix's spiky head, after he sat comfortably on the chair. He was grinning while all the students looked at him with awe.

"Well, a Lestrange indeed. A mind with full of potentialities!" The sorting hat commented "Hmmm...very interesting... Let's see... ahhh! Slytherine!" The Slytherine students welcomed Sphintrrix happily as they offered him a seat.  
"Oh! That's horrible!" Winter commented.  
"Yeah, that guy is horrible! I bet he's like his Mother." A boy with a short curly hair, seated beside Winter said. Winter looked at him.  
"I'm referring to the Slytherin house." He said duly. "He's my brother." He added"  
"Oh, I'm sorry... I Didn't-" The boy apologized and felt ashamed.  
"Well you should be careful about your comments, Steve." The girl with a strait black hair interrupted and told the boy."  
"Well, it's okay..." Winter said.

"Oh, By the way, I'm Olivine Chloe Silverlace, and that guy's my brother, Steve Sander Silverlace. I apologize in his behalf..."

"Hey, I've already said sorry okay?" Steve told his sister. "Anyway, where in the same house so let's just are friends, Okay?!" Steve Suggested. Winter smiled. Steve looked at his sister and together they greeted Winter.

"Once again...Welcome to Gryffindor!


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

**"The Banelock Bullies"**

Winter has decided to take the wand back, no matter what happens. Well, at least he learned the disarming spell from Ryan. After the sorting ceremony has ended. He waited for Meverick in the corridor. Just a little while, Maverick came, with his friends. He looks really terrifying than Winter thought, so he decided take it easy.

"Excuse me." Winter said from the side of the corridor as they passed. Unfortunately, they all seemed to not mind him, he even felt as if he doesn't exist at the very spot where he stood.

"Excuse me!" He said in a higher voice. "Mr. Maelstrom... Maverick!" He called.

Maverick and his friends came to a halt, and they all turned back and faced him. Maverick stepped forward and walked closer to Winter.

"Never call me with that name, you dimwit!" Maverick hissed at Winter. It seemed that his lungs had been squeezed, that he could hardly breathe air. Then Winter summoned all his courage and took a deep breath.

"I- I just want to ask if you took my wand, yesterday when you visit my brother." Winter asked.

"How dare you accuse me of such foolishness!?" Maverick roared, and turned away, and then he walked to his friends. Winter, suddenly felt the urge to smash him but he can't, his anger had been restrained by the fear of making a mess and a filthy record in the very first day of school. Before Maverick and his friends could go on farther in the corridor Winter stood in his place and called at Maverick once again.

"Maverick! You took my wand and I want it back! I've seen you, stole it!"

Maverick turned around at once and raised his wand, nothing came out from it, but his stomach instantly fainted. HE fell down with his right knee and held his stomach tightly. Maverick walked closer at Winter.

"My name is Mort! Remember that." He stated. Sphintrrix suddenly came from grinning and suddenly fell ill seeing Winter kneeling on the floor, while Mort stood in front of him. Mort made a wicked smile that completely dispelled the grin on Sphintrrix's face. Sphintrrix quickly approached Winter and held him up.

"What- What are you doing!" Sphintrrix Asked, But received no reply.

Mort turned away and said with an insulting tone of voice; "That useless wand of yours? It could only make stupid magic so I threw it away." And he left with his friends laughing as they went to the Slytherine common room.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VII  
"Voca Inscripta"**

Two weeks had passed and being with the Slytherines had been sick to Winter, in every class. The incident was already forgotten but still Winter felt uneasy with the Slytherine group, well except for Sphintrrix. Luckily, Sphintrrix, was allowed to sit next to Winter. Winter, on the other hand became close to the Silverlaces (Olivine and Sander), who sat on his right, and Sphintrrix still strange as is after being introduced to the Silverlaces and they seemed to share the same interest with Sander. Sphintrrix had been very productive in the previous weeks. Winter looked at the Chronometer at the top of the front wall and saw that the planets were spinning around and round just as the stars, on the topmost center part nailed the symbol VIII. Still a few minutes to be waited until the Defense Against the Dark Arts class ends. Professor Daemon Von Detritus instructed the class as he was about the rules and basic defense actions when confronted with Dark arts practitioners and the dangers of using dark magic. Sphintrrix who sat uncomfortable on his seat, right next to Winter, took out his wand which made the Silverlaces stare at him with a puzzled look. Winter, on the other hand noticed the two and checked what Sphintrrix was doing. But he too was hen puzzled.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Winter asked.  
"Copying every word, the Professor says." Sphintrrix replied raising his right eyebrows.  
"Sure, he'll perform a spell... "Sander told his sister. Olivine who was preoccupied thinking about what Sphintrrix will do, didn't heard his Brother. The next event they witnessed, amazed the three. Sphintrrix opened his notebook, which lay flat on the table and pointed his wand on the clear page.  
"Voca Inscripta." He mumbled. The point of Sphintrrix's wand glow and suddenly streaks of black ink slithered on the blank page of his notebook, forming letters then words then sentences. All that Professor Detritus have said had been automatically inscribed on the notebook. But suddenly the ink burst out from the pages and made some blots on Sphintrrix's face.  
"Excellent Mr. Lestrange!" Sphintrrix who's wiping his face was surprised. Winter, Sander and Olivine looked nervously at Professor Detritus who was pointing his wand on Sphintrrix.  
"Professor?" Spintrrix asked after wiping the ink from his face, though some blots were still present.  
"I say Excellent!" The professor lowered his wand and continued; "You've been very creative in formulating your own spell. But I must say that Magic is not intended for laziness!"  
All the students laughed except for Winter, and Olivine and Sander, who's covering his mouth and turned a little bit red. Sphintrrix smiled at the idea anyway.  
"I'm sorry professor..." he apologized, then grinned."Anyway, I'll take that as a complement!"  
Professor Detritus' face turned red and was annoyed by the young Lestrange... The Kid was brilliant in his class, but he cannot help himself from un-liking him.


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

**"The Glidestorm Sorcerer"**

(August 31, 2011)

Three weeks had passed and it was on that very day when Winter finally found the missing wand, the wand stolen by Mort, the wand called Glidestorm. The strange thing was that, Luis Lester Levyrienthine has it, and he's using it during the transfiguration class. Winter felt intensely angry thinking that his uncle's wand has been on somebody else's possession, especially to the second cousin of Mort. Winter told Sphintrrix and asked for his help to take the wand. Even if Sphintrrix realized how hard work must be done, since Lester is in Ravenclaw, in the first place and not in Slytherine, neither that they didn't know much about each other, still he promised Winter a help. It was late in the afternoon when the idea struck sphintrrix like a spark of lightning. He told Winter to meet him at the edge of the forbidden forest before 8 in the evening, and none other thing or instruction he said to Winter.

After the Muggle Studies class ended, Lester went to the restroom. In the front door he saw Sphintrrix pointing his wand at him and put a sleeping spell on him. The next thing he knew was that he lay on the floor slept for just about a minute, found his bag and check if something's missing... When he finally made up his mind that that Lestrange was just making fun of him, he directly went to Ravenclaw common room and took his Defense Against the Dark Arts book to study, he placed his wand on the top his bed and opened the book on the first chapter. At the first page of the book he saw a piece of parchment with an untidy black inscriptions saying;

"Good evening, Mr. Levy...

I hope you're not offended about the Sleeping Spell,

But we just have a few questions for you...

To be sure that you'll come, I took your real wand with me.

Meet us at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest..."

Yours,

S. Lestrange =0)

Lester quickly looked at the wand on his bed, he took it and placed near lamp, then suddenly melted into a brownish fluid that seemed to be a chocolate... "Crap!" he screamed at the empty room. Jonathan Lockjoe, went inside the room and asked what happened, but Lester didn't tell him, the only thing came from his mouth was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' Fake Wands!.

Lester waited a few hours, and those hours seemed to torture him with worries and anger. When the chronometer finally nailed the VIII sign on the center top and found that everyone's already asleep, Lester quickly grabbed his robes wore it on and descended from the Hogwarts castle. The air was damp and cold, but his anger made him warm and walk faster, he travelled down to the edge of the forbidden forest with the aid of his Lumielle, a crystal ball that glows and brings light when dark. When he reached the first rows of giant oaks, he paused and listened to every unfamiliar sound, he took a successive sniffs as if trying to smell some unfriendly odors.

"Lumos!" A voice came with the gleam of the ball of light on the distance. He walked towards it and two human figures materialized in his view. The Lestrange guy, with his spiky hair and black tattered robes that made him look like a dementor for a quick glimpse, his holding his wand with the light on the tip of it. In his left side was a shorter boy, with a wavy hair that makes his head looks bigger and unproportional to his skinny body. Then he identified his face, the boy was Paul's fraternal twin.

"Good Evening, Mr. Levy!" Sphintrrix greeted with a smile, but the boy Lester didn't seemed to have a nice evening, in fact he looks more like being exhausted from a walk.

"Where's my wand?" The boy growled. His stare suddenly fell on Winter's left hand holding his own wand. The Lumielle's light died out after he placed it on his pocket and continued to interrogate the two.

"Just what exactly do you need from me?" Lester's voice never showed any sign of fear or uneasiness even for the fact that he doesn't have a wand and the two guys he's confronting has three, too much to kill him with just one single curse.

"This..." Winter replied and took one step forward. He raised his left hand, with Lester's wand.

"Are you trying to play tricks on me?" Lester's voice had grown more furious. He was already on the tip of his patience, but he took a deep breath and proposed an idea. "Alright, hand me my wand, and nothing's happened this evening..."

"No!" Winter shouted. "This is mine! You stole it."

Lester approached him quickly and attempted to snatch the wand from his wand, but was too late, his left hand with Lester's own wand was already pointing at him with a severe determination on his face. Lester finally felt the urge to be serious in facing the guys.

"How dare you, point my own wand at me!?" Lester enraged.

Winter felt stupid threatening Lester with the Glidestorm wand rather than the acquiflux which he's currently using in school. The wand felt heavy and slippery in Winter's grip, probably because of his sweaty palms. He tried to adjust his grip but suddenly a thin ray of yellowish light burst out from the tip of the wand and struck Lester's Left cheek, creating a diagonal cut. Winter felt nervous and quickly lowered his wand down. Winter wanted to apologize but the gleam of the fresh droplet of blood stole his courage to speak.

Lester grew angrier than a while ago. He breathed heavily, Lester stared at Winter violently, that Winter fancied that his both eyes were burning... But Lester's eyes did really glow, his pupils strangely, started to contract until it became into a tiny black slit on a bluish, color-changing, irises. White whiskers started to grow rapidly on his face just as the sharp claw dispatching from his fingers. Just a few seconds and the man named Lester turned into a huge white cat, striped with black. Sphintrrix grabbed Winter and together they run away from the beast, deeper in the forest.

"Just what the heck did happen to him?!" Winter asked Sphintrrix while running.

"Well, it seems that our dear friend there is a metamorphmagus." Sphintrrix answered gasping.

"What the heck?"

"We can talk later, just keep on-" Sphintrix looked back and saw the huge albino tiger chasing them. Sphintrrix was mindlessly running without looking on the path. He didn't noticed the low branch which he bumped with, and stumbled down against the damp ground, his wand bounced away on the foot of a fern infested tree. Winter stopped running after a few inertial steps and looked back at Sphintrrix, lying on the ground as though he's on his whimsical status of being drunk.

"Don't bother! Keep running!" Sphintrrix ordered just before Winter could get closer to him. "Just find my wand," Sphintrrix Requested. Winter was struck dumb and confused what to do. The white tiger was already looming in the distant darkness.

"Whe-where is it!" Winter asked.

"There- Somewhere in the bunch of centipede plant!"

"What?!"

"I said in the centipede plant!"

"Why won't you just stand there in show me where the heck is that centipede plant you're talking about!"

"I can't... my leg was cramping. Just find it there!"The conversation was very fast that they didn't realize they were already shouting at each other. Winter looked at the direction where Sphintrrix was pointing, and realized that the centipede plant he's talking about was the ferns.

"This is called ferns! Not centipede."Winter mumbled, while scanning the thick ferns, luckily he found the Voltstring and looked at Sphintrrix, "I'll just-" before he could finish talking, Sphintrrix ordered him to run away and just keep his wand with him.

"_Lumos!_" Winter cast the spell and the point of his wand glowed. He stood up and started to run again, his legs seems to be confused whether to return back to Sphintrrix or continue running away from the approaching _Animagus_. It's almost funny to think that he is running away from a single _metomorphmagus _knowing he was armed with three wands, but thinking in the midst of dominating terror seems to be difficult to be properly done. While Winter was running, he noticed that the light from his wand was almost dying out for certain reason. He nervously looked at it. He didn't see the large protruding root on the path that his legs where leading him to, he tripped off from it and stumbled against the solid ground, his arm collided with something solid which stole away his grip from his wand. His wand fell off followed by the other two and together the three wands settled on the ground criss-crossed. The white tiger, Lester, came roaring and paused in just a few meters from Winter as he lay motionless and grinning with pain on his arm. He turned and saw the tiger, walking towards him. Its slavering teeth are as white as its fur. As this was happening, the three wands started to glow, each with different colors. The Voltsting is glowing fiery red, the Glidestorm, yellowish light, and the Aquiflux, neon blue. Winter became preoccupied with the wands that he forgot about Lester the Tiger. The white tiger stepped upon his left hand and continued to walk towards the wands without thinking why it was glowing. The tiger took the Glide storm using its mouth. It walked lazily backwards and started to stand with its hind legs, as the tiger did it, its head transformed back to a head whose features represents a young wizard in a suppressed annoyance mood. Its front legs started to turn back into arms and lastly its hind legs turned into that of a human. The tiger had fully turned back into the Lester they are more used to perceive. He is taller than Winter, he has a short black hair and a pale complexion. His bodystructure is of an athlete who sometime makes Winter and Sphintrrix think that he is an overqualified member of the Banelocks. Lester took the wand from his mouth, the details of the wand looks grimier in the faint glow of the place and the motionless shadows. The wand's handle design which looked like worms or strange entangled roots seemed to slither under Lester's grip. He waved his wand and out from nothingness emerged a robe which cloaked itself to his body. He turned around and raised his wand, light exploded out from the tip of his wand and showed some details of the place including a Winter who's fainting yet slowly trying to stand up.

"You'll pay for this, you know?" Lester finally spoke, and his voice sounds as terrible as it was magnified by the silence of the place into growling echoes. Winter was finally facing Lester, he was holding his left arm as it sting with pain and little needles started to dance all over it.

"That is my wand!" Winter bravely replied and was replicated by the shadows. He continued speaking in a more calm tone; "Your cousin Mort, stole it from the library, the day you visited the house."

"He may be. I don't know. I saw Mort using this wand and only offered his mess in their manor. He tried to destroy this but I asked him if I could try it."

"That is left to me by my late Uncle. That is still mine!"

There was a brief pause before Lester made another counter.

"Not this time Versyrick, and as I have told you, you'll pay for this." Lester raised his wand, pointing on Winter's direction. Winter closed his eyes for despair and only thought of his beloved uncle. This would hurt a lot, he thought.

"Agitus incantatum!" Lester roared. There came a flash of orange light and an explosion, followed by weak trembling of the ground. After casting the spell, he lowered his wand down and went away, back to the castle. Winter opened his eyes and turned to were the bellowing was coming from. Just a few meters behind him lay a huge creature with sing long hairy legs and multiple glimmering red eyes. It was lying on a huge oak, motionless except for one leg which was twitching violently. The other legs started to twitch when Sphintrrix came limping.

"What happened? Where's the bad Cheetah?" He asked innocently. A shrug was Winter's reply to it, as his eyes where fixated on the huge creature slowly on its legs. Sphintrrix looked at the direction from where the creature was almost standing tall in front of them.

"Wooohhhoow! Wwwoooohwait! What is that?" Sphintrrix looked back at Winter and back to the creature. "Did that thing swallowed the poor Lester?" He asked with awe and pure disappointment.

"That's an _Acromantula_." Winter whispered.

"A what? You're kidding me, it's a spider!"

"It is... Now slowly get your wand and let's move out of here." Winter ordered as he slowly picked the wands. The _Acromantula_ bellowed and started to stomp one of its legs and almost struck Sphintrrix. Because of an abrupt terror, he grabbed Winter's right hand and (luckily not the wounded left,) and they run as fast as they could. The _Acromantula _chased them.

"THAT was a SPIDER!" Sphintrrix shouted with horror.

"It is!"

"But aren't they supposed to be tiny? I mean really tiny?"

Winter became so annoyed and stopped, he raised his wand, pointed it towards the _Acromantula _as it crawls towards them. Sphintrrix stopped after a few steps and turned back to Winter.

"Now don't tell me it's your pet and you'll bring that spidy with us!" Sphintrrix commented seriously.

"_Petrificus Totallus!" _Wenter cast the spell and the Acromantula froze from its position. Winter kept his wand and continued to walk back to the path leading them to the castle as Sphintrrix followed quietly.

As they reached the edge of the forbidden forest, Sphintrrix felt so uneasy with Winter, knowing that he reached his level of annoyance. Sphintrrix started to talk about the wand to break the dead air between them;

"He took the Glidestorm back, did he?"

"In the most unfortunate incident, yes he did." Winter sadly replied. Which Sphintrrix least expected. He sighed and continued to cheer him up.

"Well, maybe Lester the Tiger, is the Glidestorm sorcerer."

"The what?"

"The Glidestorm Sorcerer. The owner of the glidestorm? Shouldn't we just be happy with that, be happy for the wand at least?"

"And how did you know it's called the "Glidestorm?"

"Well, you see, I have used it once, yet it didn't choose me. And yeah, I know, even if Uncle O. Doesn't talk that much with me, I loved to sneak and listen to your wondrous conversations, including the stories which he used to tell you." Sphintrrix paused and took ah deep breath. Winter stopped and looked at Sphintrrix. "I'm just sad that he's really gone."

"Me too. Maybe he wouldn't like to see us having our faces sag on the floor because of his death won't he?" Now it was Winter's time to cheer Sphintrrix.

"Yeah, that would probably right."

Sphintrrix and Winter continued to walk towards the entrance of the castle, both light-hearted despite the constant stings on certain parts of their bodies.

When the two walked down the corridor leading to the common rooms, Winter and Sphintrrix were shocked to see Mr. Daemon Von Detritus, standing with a stern expression, under the silhouette of shadow, as though he was expecting a bad new from the two. Winter was speechless and couldn't find words to say. Bad ideas started to sprout from his mind. Ideas like being punished in imprisonment in the underground chambers and being expelled in particular.

"Good evening Professor." Sphintrrix greeted with severe confidence.

"This is your first year in _Hogwarts_, and yet you made an impressive violation of one of the school rules." The Professor pointed out sternly as his facial expression loomed clearer from the shadows." He stared at Sphintrrix and then to Winter. "You are lucky enough to get out alive. Thirty Points demerit for_ Slytherin_ and as well as for _Griffindor_." Sphintrrix's mouth dropped and couldn't say anything." Now follow me." The professor commanded. Winter and Sphintrrix was really devastated with that proclamation that they just followed the professor without any word at all. Both of them thought so much about punishments; Winter continued with his dungeon tortures, while Sphinttrix thought about being jailed in _Azkhaban_, never thinking that it was too much for a punishment for a school rule violation. If there was something common in their horrible imaginings, it was their parents being disappointed with them and the idea that they both will never be in the school forever after. With such mental tortures, they did not notice that they already arrive in the front door of the place where Professor Detritus led them. Sphintrrix bumped at the professor and Winter bumped at Sphintrrix, and caused a very painful sting on his left arm and basically pulled him back from the present situation. The professor knocked at the door, and it opened in just a few minutes with the man with pleasant facial features, far opposite from the professor, as he was in his white uniform.

"Oh! Good Evening Professor! What may I help you?" The man politely said. Sphintrrix and Winter looked at the man and realized that it was Mr. Celdric Curespeak, the school doctor. When he saw the two he greeted them as well, and the two students politely greeted him back.

"Good evening. Mr. Blackthorn here needs a few skin-stitches I suppose, and a rest."

"Oh! Well please come in! What happened?"

"Long story" Winter commented.

Professor Detritus turned to the two students behind. "Mr. Blackthorn, it would be better for you to make that arm be fixed. And to you Mr. _Lestrange_, you may go to the _Slytherin_ Common room after Mr. Curespeak checked if there isn't any of your body part is missing." The professor walked away leaving them behind.

The two students entered the hospital room and talked about what the Professor did.

"I think he isn't that bad after all." Sphintrrix said after Mr. Curespeak has finally declared that he's fine in the common room."

"But he still gave our houses Demerits, even if he's the head of _Slytherin_!" Winter contradicted.

"Sorry." Mr. Curespeak apologized absentmindedly.

"Well, now that you brought that up, I think I'll go ahead. All the _Slytherins _would be buzzing if they'll find my bed empty."

"A'right! See you tomorrow."

"We'll see." Sphintrrix replied and said goodbye to the Doctor. Before Winter reached for the door knob, he turned back at Winter and left another thought; "You know? I think it was a joke. What do you think?"

"What do you mean?" Winter was puzzled.

"Well, the last thing that Professor Detritus said before he left. I think that was a little funny. Right?"

Winter shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well anyway, I'll be going..." Sphintrrix opened the door and went out.

Time seemed to crawl lazily in the shadows of the night compared to that of the Acromantula that has chased them for real a little while. Winter felt more comfortable with the bed and the silence of the hospital yet drowsiness seemed to be a distant away from him. Perhaps, it's the thinking that kept him awake.

_Lester is more probably the new master of the wand. Luis Lester Levyrienthine from Ravenclaw owns the Gladestorm now. _Winter thought. There was a part of him which wanted to accept the fact yet on the other was a contradictory thought and severe doubts. _What if he's not? _Winter whispered yet another thought and question came in his restless mind:_ Besides wands normally go with their true masters in the grave. But how come they search for another masters?_

Winter fell asleep without the recollection of drowsiness. He was visited by an unlikely dream that was innocuous enough that even when he woke up, he almost believed it.

_He stood motionless under the Petrificus spell, with Sphintrrix and Lester. Their wands where taken from them by a figure whose seemed to be cloaking with a crimson mist. Its eye glimmer in the shadows as it stood in a huge ring of crimson flame and was conjuring a spell that was entirely new and long while having grotesque gesticulation. Sphintrrix suddenly gained movement and walked forward bringing another boy with him, Winter couldn't identify who it was or any resemblance of the boy to his classmates or any other acquaintances. He held the boy with his right and the strange figure gave him a dagger which Sphintrrix used to open the palm of the boy and pulled out the bones within it._

"That's it, my child..." _It said. The boy shrieked with excruciating pain..._

Then Winter woke up gasping with air.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X:**

**"Crimson Atrepus Tree"**

Winter's stay at Hogwarts for the past few months had been smooth, as long as he avoids any encounter with the Banelocks. However, the real trouble came before the Christmas vacation, the last meeting at the Herbology class, all the students were all in the green house, and none seemed to have foreseen the accident. There stood a big, tree with red and maroon leaves, short enough to be occupying the center part of the green house. Its bark was crinkled and seemed to be bleeding surrounded by all the other strange plants around. It was an Atrepus Tree, a carnivorous tree. It is usually immobile, except when a certain spell is placed upon it and would usually go violent when it smells blood. Winter stood a meter away from it, reading his _Herbology_ manual, so with the other students. Suddenly, he felt something that stung in his arm. He was surprised when he saw Mort beside him, his spiky, silver ring made a scratch on his arm while holding a book. A streak of one droplet of blood made the Atrepus Tree move, crawling with its large spiky roots, violently towards winter.

(To be continued)


End file.
